


Not Exactly Lawyers

by FollowTheFirefly



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, inspired by the Ace Attorney series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowTheFirefly/pseuds/FollowTheFirefly
Summary: In which Courfeyrac manages to convince Bahorel to try the Ace Attorney games and it goes about as well as expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I had handwritten this back in January and I have no clue why it took so long for me to type up this damn thing. It's something I wrote as a way for me to take a break from one of my original stories that I've been working on.

“Rel, you told me that you’d at least give it a shot. It really isn’t that bad, you know.”

Even from the kitchen, Feuilly could hear them arguing in the living room. Courfeyrac and Marius had come over so they could show Bahorel a video game that Courfeyrac had discovered that seemed to focus on fictional defense attorneys and prosecutors. Feuilly had known right off the bat that this was going to be a terrible idea. While his room-mate loved video games almost as much as life itself, he certainly wouldn’t play one that focused so much on the career that he so despised. 

So now Marius and Courfeyrac were sitting on the floor of the living room trying to convince Bahorel to at least try one court case before he dismissed the series entirely. Not that they would have much luck. Bahorel rarely changed his mind once he’d made his decision.

As he stirred his tea, the metal spoon clinking as it hit the ceramic mug, Feuilly heard Bahorel sigh in contemplation in the other room.

“Is it very long?” 

“Not really,” Marius was hugging his knees and rocking from side to side in boredom. “It took me all of about fifteen minutes or so to get through it.”

“But the others are a lot more intense,” Courfeyrac added quickly. “Especially in the last game. I actually cried a little bit.”

“You cry at everything, Courf.” Marius rolled his eyes. “That isn’t saying much.”

“If I try the first case, will you shut up about it?” Bahorel questioned as he fidgeted with the bar in his left ear.

“Yes!” Courfeyrac and Marius chorused eagerly.

“Fine, I’ll try it,” Bahorel said with the air of one already regretting his decision. He turned off the episode of “The X-Files” that he had been watching and slid down on the floor, taking the rather beaten up DS that Courfeyrac handed him.

“Didn’t expect you to actually give in, ‘Rel,” Feuilly said, bringing the cups of tea out on a little tray that Bahorel had found at a yard sale when they moved in together two years ago.

“It’s easier to do this so Courf won’t complain later,” Bahorel shrugged. He frowned at Feuilly and asked, “But were you going to watch, too?”

“Homework,” Feuilly shook his head, setting the tray of tea down on the coffee table, keeping his own mug for himself.

“Thanks for the tea, Feuilly,” Marius said. “We’ll try to keep it down.”

“Much appreciated,” Feuilly nodded. He turned to Bahorel, who looked like he wanted the whole ordeal to be over with. “Good luck.”

“Thanks,” Bahorel said, watching Feuilly turn and walk back to his bedroom. In the meantime, Courfeyrac had taken the DS out of Bahorel’s hands and was fiddling with it, using the bright pink stylus to tap the screen. Bahorel turned back to his friend and said, “Eager, are we?”

“It really isn’t as bad as you think it is,” Marius said. 

“I didn’t think I’d like it that much, but I got hooked very fast,” Courfeyrac said, eyes on the screen as he got everything set for Bahorel.

“Like your ‘Zero Escape’ obsession?” Bahorel arched an eyebrow.

“Exactly!” Courfeyrac exclaimed.

“And there isn’t any technical lawyering from what I can remember,” Marius said. “But you’d know more about it than we would.”

“The game takes place in a literal courtroom,” Bahorel stirred his tea as he gave Marius a puzzled look.

“I mean yeah, but it’s a very relaxed one,” Marius shrugged.

“All set for you,” Courfeyrac handed the bright pink DS to Bahorel. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Bahorel said with a sigh, taking the DS from Courfeyrac and started tapping away.

-

Over the course of an hour or so, Feuilly heard some very interesting comments coming from the living room. To be fair, not all of those comments were coming from Bahorel, but given what his friends were saying, Feuilly found himself genuinely curious about this game. Maybe he’d have to borrow it from Courfeyrac sometime. After all, when Marius was shouting things like, “Use the clock!” and Bahorel adding in, “But it’s a statue, isn’t it?”, it was very difficult for Feuilly to feign disinterest.

After another half hour, Feuilly decided to take a break from his English homework and ventured to the living room to see what all the fuss was about. 

Padding down the hallway, Feuilly saw the three of them sprawled out across the living room floor. Well, Marius was taking up most of the couch and watching Bahorel and Courfeyrac play. All of the tea had been finished and apparently Courfeyrac had felt the need to raid the cupboards for some cookies, the boxes of which were scattered across the floor.

“Dare I ask how it’s going?” Feuilly asked hesitantly, taking a seat in the recliner across the room.

“I’m convinced that this guy’s never been to law school,” Bahorel shook his head.

“What makes you say that?” Feuilly asked.

“He doesn’t even know how to present evidence,” Bahorel said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “That should have been a big enough clue.”

“Well, that’s ‘Phoenix Wright’ for you,” Courfeyrac nibbled on a cookie.

“There was a fair amount of shouting going on…” Feuilly went on slowly. “Is everything okay?”

“I was afraid that we’d broken your roommate for a while, but I think he’s fine,” Marius explained, though he glanced back to Bahorel, as if to make sure that he was actually okay.

“Dumbest way of presenting evidence ever,” Bahorel complained as he tapped the screen of the DS. “And how can an attorney not have heard of evidence law?” 

“At least it’s only a game,” Feuilly pointed out. 

“And don’t get me started on the names!” Bahorel exclaimed. “Redd White, owner of Blue Corp?” April May?” He threw up his hands in frustration before handing the DS back to Courfeyrac. “Okay, I got through two and a half cases, Courf. It’s just too ridiculous for me.”

“Here, I’ll give it a shot,” Feuilly leaned forward, gestured for the DS from Courfeyrac. “I want to see what this is all about.”


End file.
